


We Three Teens of Beacon Hills

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes up on Christmas Eve to his girlfriend and best friend yelling at the end of his bed. Only, something's not quite right. (body!swap fic featuring Lydia-with-magical-powers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three Teens of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/gifts).



> I hope this is fluffy and cliche filled enough for you, etben! I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. Thanks to Charlie for helping me complete this. <3

When Scott wakes up on Christmas Eve, the sun shinining through his bedroom window, it takes a few minutes for him to realize why he's awake.

"How exactly is this my fault?"

"I don't know! I didn't do anything… weird lately!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Scott groans, rolling over on his side and yawning. He rubs at his eyes as he sits up, letting the sheet fall away from his naked body. "What are you guys doing here? I thought we were meeting at Lydia's later."

Stiles huffs, tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed over his chest. "Tell him, Stiles."

Scott's forehead burrows in confusion. "Stiles, why are you talking to yourself in the third person?"

Allison sighs, throwing up her hands. "How?"

"What?" Scott says in confusion.

"Why?" Stiles moans, sinking down into Scott's desk chair.

"All right." Allison sits down on the bed next to him, taking Scott's face into her hands. "Are you awake, dude? We've got a serious problem here."

"Yes I'm-" Scott pauses. "Did you just call me dude?" He leans into kiss Allison, but she recoils fast just as Stiles shouts out "Oi, not in my body!"

Scott leans away from Allison slowly, realizing his lips are still puckered a moment too late. Stiles bursts into giggles, cooing at him. "Aw he's so cute when he's confused!"

"This isn't funny, Allison!" Allison shrieks. "I have tits! I mean, they're nice and all, but…" Allison plays with her breasts for a bit before Stiles swats them away.

"Are either of you going to explain what's going on?" Scott asks.

Stiles sits up in the chair and takes a deep breath. "Stiles and I have switched bodies, Scott. We don't know why or how this has happened. But we're each in the other's body." Stiles bites his lip in a familiar yet unfamiliar gesture and suddenly Scott gets it. The body may be Stiles', but the mannerisms are all Allison. He turns to Allison, whose leg is bouncing and is chewing on her nails, and now all he can see is Stiles.

"Huh," Scott finally says. "So I guess I should kiss you this morning?" He reaches out for Allison-the body with her in it-and pulls her close, leaning in to kiss her when Stiles-as-Allison-shoves a hand over Scott's mouth and pushes him back into the bed.

"You're not kissing me-her-in my body!" Stiles hisses.

Scott frowns. "No good morning kisses at all?"

"No kisses!" Stiles points a finger at him, and then points a finger at Allison as well. "None!"

Allison raises her eyebrows and Scott thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen, Allison's expressions on Stiles' face. "That hardly seems fair," she says.

"I don't care!" Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and frowns when he realizes that he's squishing his-Allison's-boobs. "This is so weird," he mutters.

"Hey, you're not the one who woke up with a dick this morning," Allison pouts.

"That's the entire problem!" Stiles says through gritted teeth.

Scott scoots past Stiles on the bed and stands up, flipping through his closet for a shirt. "Who wants breakfast?"

"You're not freaking out about this?" Allison asks, standing up herself to adjust the collar on Scott's shirt.

"Compared to everything else that happens around here? A year ago, I was bitten by a werewolf!" Scott chuckles.

Stiles sits on the bed in defiance. "I don't like this."

"Come on, Stiles. I'm buying." Scott waves his wallet in front of Stiles face enticingly. 

"Can I get the special?" Stiles asks.

Scott rolls his eyes, tousling the hair on Allison's body playfully. "Sure, Stiles."

Allison reaches out to play with her too. "I miss my hair."

"I miss my dick." Stiles stands up, tugging on his skirt. "I don't understand these things! Why is fashion so complicated?''

"You're wearing it backwards, Stiles," Allison reaches forward to unzip it, but Stiles grabs onto her wrists.

"Whoa, hold on!"

"It's my body, Stiles," Allison points out, yanking her wrists out of Stiles' grasp. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." She successfully unzips the skirt, slipping it back around so it's facing the right way. She zips it up again, patting Stiles on the bum before standing back to admire her work. "Damn I look good! Although I wouldn't pair that shirt with that skirt in the future. You make it work though, Stiles."

Stiles stares at her, mouth agape before squeaking out, "Thank you?"

"So," Allison turns to Scott, holding out her hand. "Breakfast?"

Scott smiles, taking the hand offered to him and reaching out his other hand to Stiles. "Come on, you. I assume Allison drove your Jeep over?"

"Yes," Stiles grits out. "And if I find one scratch on it, I swear to God…"

"Be nice," Scott admonishes, taking Stiles' hand and pulling him close, kissing him on the cheeck, unable to resist.

"Hey!" Allison protests, releasing Scott's hand to place both hands on her hips. "If he gets a kiss, I want one, too!"

Stiles sputters a bit. "That wasn't a kiss! Scott's just confused, he meant to kiss you!"

"I'm not confused, Stiles." Scott scuffs at his shoes a bit before looking up at Stiles and repeating himself. "I'm not confused."

"Oh," Allison says and she takes a step back. "I see." She turns away, and Scott feels his heart break a little as her face falls.

"No!" He reaches out for her shoulder. "You don't."

"And I thought I was confused a few hours ago," Stiles says, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "Scott, what are you talking about?"

Scott shrugs. "I guess it's that…" he sighs, pushing both Stiles and Allison back to sit on his bed. "I love you." He looks back and forth between each of them, hoping that they both get the message. "I love doing this." He leans forward to kiss Allison, who is in Stiles' body momentarily, grabbing Stiles' hand before he intervenes. After, he takes Stiles' face, currently in the form of Allison's, and kisses him too, less passionatly and more cautiously than he kissed Allison, but the same love behind it.

Stiles' jaw drops in surprise and he moves to speak, but Scott places a finger over his lips to shush him.

"I would've loved to do that a long time ago," Scott admits. "But I didn't know how to bring it up. And then I fell in love with Allison too, so I tried to let my feelings for you go. But I can't, Stiles. I love you."

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat and looks over at Allison in a panic. "Are you ok with this?"

Allison brushes her hands through Scott's hair, considering. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, Scott McCall?"

Scott nods, smiling as he kisses the inside of her wrist. 

"What is he suggesting?" Stiles asks. "Allison?"

"This." Allison wraps her hand around Stiles' neck and kisses him. Stiles freezes at first, but then reaches out to pull Allison closer.

"This is so much hotter than I imagined," Scott says in a breathless whisper.

Stiles breaks the kiss first, turning to look at Scott. "Dude, weren't you in a shirt a minute ago?"

Allison giggles, leaning in to kiss Stiles again.

"Is it weird that I'm turned on by kissing myself?" Stiles asks.

"Narcissist," Allison teases, wrapping her legs around Stiles.

"Hey!" Stiles protests, pushing Allison back on the bed and kissing her some more. He moans when Scott leans down on top of him and kisses the back of his neck.

"God, Allison, your neck is so sensitive!" Stiles grabs the sheets and bites his lips as Scott reaches up to cup his breasts. "Ok, I take that back. Your hands Scott, oh my god."

"Hey, I thought we were going to get breakfast?" Allison asks.

Scott grinds down into Stiles, who grinds down onto Allison and they all hiss with the pleasure of the motion.

"I'd say this is more fun, right guys?" Scott smirks.

"Right. But we have Lydia's party in a few hours, ok?" Allison reminds them.

"A few hours?" Stiles yelps.

Allison only smirks and continues to kiss him.

*****

Hours later, they're all woken up suddenly by Stiles shouting, "My dick!"

Allison breaks out into laughter, burying her face into Scott's neck as Scott pats Stiles' head fondly. "Glad to see you back as yourself, Stiles." He reaches for his phone and curses as he notices the time. "Who wants the first shower?"

"Me!" Allison shrieks, running into the bathroom as Stiles shouts after her, both running out of bed with just their underwear on.

Scott takes the chance to send a text before running out of bed after them.

*****

Lydia is just finishing up the final touches to the decorations when her phone buzzes on the table. She twirls her finger, magically turning the star topper on the tree a little to the right. She smiles, and reaches down for her phone.

_Thx. :)_

Lydia rolls her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder before texting back.

_You owe me one, wolf._


End file.
